V-Flats are lightweight boards, typically white on one side and black on the other, that a photographer may use for different purposes. For example, a photographer may use the white side of the V-Flat board as a reflector to reflect light indirectly onto a subject. Alternatively, the photographer may use the black side of the board as a bounce board to draw light away from a subject. V-Flats also may be used as a backdrop. Typically these boards, though lightweight, are large foam core boards that are cumbersome and not portable.